In electronic devices, such as smart cards, for example, it may be necessary, for example upon transition to or from an energy-saving mode, for a (circuit) node to be subjected to charge reversal as rapidly as possible, but without a permissible maximum charging/discharging current being exceeded in the process. Accordingly, circuits are desirable which enable a node to be discharged or charged as rapidly as possible, or in other words charge reversal from one potential to another potential, without exceeding a maximum permissible current in the process.